Dead Space 4: Revolution
Unofficial sequel to Dead Space 3 and fourth installment in the Dead Space series. Characters *Isaac Clarke *Ellie Landford *John Carver *Rourke Canbral *Sullivan "Sully" Van Cleft *Kendell Myers *Myron Ross *Claritza Revira *Elizabeth Carr *Gunther Prologue: Turbulence The last seconds of sun reflected off the front glass and into his eyes right before the nearest moon covered it. Isaac Clarke watched in absolute horror as it happened, what he tried for so long to prevent, they’ve reached his home world. He could not see anything from space other than city lights across the face of the planet blacking out, but he could imagine the poor terrified men, women and children being hunted down and transformed into new pets of the Markers will. The nearest moon revealed its large tentacles crawling onto the shuttle, “Isaac! ISAAC! WAKE UP” Isaac was in a still stance from earth’s fate, having to be wakened by Carver. “Isaac wake the fuck up! We got to get to the pod while we actually have a chance! ISAAC” Clarke snapped back into the horrific reality and followed Carver to the escape pods in the back. Both men stumbled greatly from the moon shaking the shuttle. The moon then shot a pod into the shuttle similar to the moon from Tau Volantis, releasing a Slasher in the process. As Carver and Isaac were opening the shuttle the Slasher climbed down to the front glass and attempted penetrating it for times with its scythes before breaking the glass and causing a vacuum. Both men activated their helmets and got into the pod, not before Isaac used his cutter to cripple the slasher. Carver launched the pod in the direction of the middle of three cities barely lit up. Along the way Isaac and Carver caught a quick glimpse of the moons on the other side circling the planet and sealing it off from the rest of space. One of the other moons tentacles smashed into the pod and caused a failure in maintaining safe flight. The pod flew through dark clouds at dangerous speed. Both men held on tight debating in their in the minds whether they want to actually survive the flight, only to face a gigantic Necromorph onslaught. Isaac was losing it “After all I’ve done I still couldn’t protect this world.. “Isaac shut up and hope we survive this then we can decide what our next move is..” Carver caught the attention of the crippled Slasher that held onto the shuttle, trying to break through to kill Isaac and Carver. Both men were distracted by this and didn’t notice the mountain they were going to hit. “WARNING, WARNING SYSTEM FAILURE, IMPACT IMMINENT” “FUUUUCCCCK” shouted both men as they finally hit solid ground. Chapter 1: Dark Skies And Red Rivers The pod crash landed outside a collapsing city. There were large portions of Necromorph corruption between buildings and over corpse covered streets, cars were ablaze. There was a park with lifeless trees and a crashed tank in a pond. Isaac pulled himself out of the pod, coughing up blood at the same time. He picked up his cutter, adjusted his back and stared into the sky; he could actually see the outline of the Brethren Moons along with very violent lightning sequences over the city, Isaac coughed up blood one more time and noticed Carver wasn’t around. “Carver! Carver! Shit!” Isaac activated his helmet and limped his way towards civilisation(or what was left of it). About 10 minutes into the journey Isaac heard sounds that only he would recognise; the screams of infected children screaming one after another, it was the screams of the destructive “Pack” Necromorphs moving as one and killing as one. The howl of a “Leaper” followed these horrific noises along with gunfire. The gunfire is what caught Isaacs interest as he was hoping it was Carver, seeing as it wasn’t too far from the pod crash. “Carver! Carver! Carver hold on!!” Isaac tried to use his R.I.G to make contact with Carver, the signal was absolutely terrible; nothing but static and screeches. The engineer then fast walked and seconds after attempted to sprint, but his R.I.G was red and he was in agony from the crash, falling onto one knee and grinding his teeth. He needed a med pack, even a small one, anything to take the edge off. Isaac fell on his front side onto the ground, a puddle was made from the blood pouring out of his mouth and wounds. Isaac, with his sight blurring just stared at the blood, something odd and frightening was happening. The blood move around and formed into a message, a message of marker symbols. At first Isaac didn’t understand but a loud bellowing cry from the moons came crashing down on him, sounding like a whale cry. The symbols morphed into English letters reading “You’ve killed us all, you’ve killed us all! YOU’VE KILLED US ALL!” Isaac jumped back up and was now on his back, twitching and looking at the blood, which was now a normal puddle once more. Then out of the thick layers of mist ahead a “Pregnant” came charging towards Isaac, with only one arm and the top corner of its skull gone revealing 3 little twig like appendages moving around. Isaac panicked and looked for his cutter, the mist had reached him and he lost his cutter from his scare of the puddle hallucination. Isaac looked desperately for it moving his hands around with sweat dripping down his cheeks and his eyes going bloodshot. “FUCK FUCK” the creature was about to collapse itself onto the human, forcing Isaac to abandon his scuttle for the cutter and improvise in any way. Isaac rolled aside causing the Pregnant to collapse onto nothing but its large swollen abdomen. The monsters head (what was left of it) got up and looked to its left at Isaac, its lifeless milky eyes blinked as it use its scythes to crawl to its prey, as it was far too obese to get up and run. Isaac on his back turned his head around repeatedly and was chewing his lips in anxiety, he had to resort to using rocks to throw at or crush the Necromorphs head. All this did was cause chunks of the head to fall off and anger the Pregnant. Isaac didn’t know what to do, but then through the mist in front of the Pregnant was his plasma cutter. The Pregnant was about to crawl over it, Isaac made a quick dive for chance of getting his cutter in time. He grabbed his cutter and looked up to find himself literally face to face with the Pregnant, it let out a flem filled roar as it raised its scythe to pierce out Isaacs eye, but in quickly fired his cutter three times at the incoming arm, severing it the third shot , then aimed for the other arm. The Pregnant let out a deep roar and looked up at Isaac, who picked up one of the dismembered scythes and stabbed the Pregnant repeatedly until it finally died, gushing blood all over his arctic suit. Isaac continued his journey and finally reached the entrance to the city. There were dozens of cars still running, attached to each other by thick long ropes of corruption also going vertically into building windows. There were bodies hanging over the front windows of stores. Isaac was having memories of the Sprawl outbreak, particularly Titan Heights when couples and families were trying to escape the pursuing Necromorphs. Isaac was going to try step over the corruption. “DON’T FUCKING TRY IT!” shouted what looked like a gang member. He held a pistol at Isaac who had his cutter aimed at the stranger. “Who are you!?” demanded Isaac. “I’m the generous prick who’s trying to save you from hell of a lot of trouble, don’t touch that shit” “What the hell do you- “You Clarke? Isaac Clarke!? If you are we got some skinhead soldier upstairs in that building saying we need you or something”. “AAGHH FUCK SHIT FUCKKK” a crying man with a missing ear and blood covered ribcage came running to Isaac and the stranger. He was being pursued by a couple of infant “Lurkers” on the hunt, one running alongside a building and the other on the ground. “WAIT NO DON’T TOUCH THAT!” shouted the stranger shooting the man in the stomach to stop him from breaching the corruption. “What the fuck are you doing? We need to help him!” Isaac tackled the stranger and tried to pull the pistol off him “YOU IDIOT YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND” The man being pursued was hit in the legs by one the Lurkers projectile barbs, causing him to crash onto the corruption webbing. “SHIT” shouted the stranger as he and Isaac stared at the dying man, who raised his hand to them pleading for help, he turned back to see the evil face of the Lurker Necromorph pouncing onto him. Its top teeth went down from his forehead to the tip of his nose and the back teeth ran down the back of his skull. Isaac and the stranger were frozen by this sight and then heard an ear popping scream from a high window. “Aw no…” said the stranger. Then out of the window came down a big fleshy arachnid like Necromorph landing onto a car just a little bigger than a human. Isaac had never encountered this kind of Necromorph before. Its appearance made it look like it had actually been skinned alive It was not alone as about five or six more came climbing down the corruption webbing from the both the same and opposite building, one even came out of a manhole. "Nice one Clarke! aim your cutter and fucking cut these basterds apart!" Isaac activated his helmet and fired at the nearest Necromorph, he didn't stop until it was completely dismembered but before Isaac could cut of last two legs it leaped onto him. The monster used its two last legs to pin his arms down and tried to bite off his head, first trying to break through his thick helmet. All that could be heard from Isaac were the same distorted grunt sounds he made on the Ishimura. Before the arachnid Necromorph could make food out of him, a couple of arrows came out of nowhere and pierced its eyes, and caused it to lose its balance, falling over. Three people came out of the same building as the stranger armed with crossbows and fired at the other Necromorphs. Isaac got up fought alongside them. "Come on you ugly fucks!!" shouted one of the newcomers. "Bring Your pretty face over gorgeous" shouted a tall man wearing a gas mask with an axe (made out of a steel pipe and "Ripper" blade put together). The fight was visceral. Four more people came out of the building and the remaining arachnids were backed up by a couple slashers and a puker. Two men were killed as everyone tried to retreat into the building for safety, one was pinned to a lamppost and impaled repeatedly by a slasher and the other was mauled in the rib by a stealthy Leaper hiding in a car. "Aim for the limbs damnit! that's the only way these fucking things die!!" shouted Isaac trying to help open the rusty door. "QUICK DAMNIT THEY'RE CHARGING!" cried the Stranger charging into the door. The remaining survivors fired to keep the Necromorphs at bay. They just got it open but Isaac was grabbed onto the leg by a crippled puker. One guy tried to help Isaac but the puker vomited onto his thigh putting him in agony and causing his leg to bubble up and rot. Isaac kicked it violently until it let go, no luck. The stranger saw the other Necromorphs coming in so he just thought fast and slammed the door until the puker sliced into two pieces. The puker shaked around before it finally died. "That's why you go for the limbs!" said an exhausted Isaac, "These things don't die easily", remembering what Zach Hammond told him. Chapter 2: The Surface Is Too Mainstream After the mysterious group finished making sure the door would keep out the Necromorphs, Isaac ordered them to check if there's any vents and to seal them off with parts and a rivet gun, if they had one. "Who made you king a the hill?" asked a small guy with an eyepatch trying to tip toes himself to Isaacs height. "Trust me you people need me" An irish woman looked at him while putting bandages over her legs "The hell you talking-" "I don't know, there really must be a god cause he helped me survive through three outbreaks of these monsters" Isaac leaned back against the wall and slided down, sitting on the ground. "You did not go through this before especially three fucking times" she said "Unless.. wait! Isaac Clarke! Titan Station fugitive!, before EarthGov got fucked over by Unis they put a price on your head the size of a fucking planet cracker" "Since you mentioned that do you know what really happened to the wonderful Ishimura?" said Isaac now with an angry facial expression. Eyepatch, Stranger and the others in the hallway stopped checking to see what the outside Necromorphs were doing. The Irish girl looked confused "What do you mean? EarthGov explained it was a terrorist attack, an attack by people from a ship called O'Ban-" "Bullshit!!" Isaac got up and was biting his lip in anger, invading the Irish girls personal space. "The U.S.G Ishimura! The Titan Station Sprawl!!" A WHOLE PLANET CALLED TAU VOLANTIS!, ALL THESE PLACES WERE TAKEN OVER BY THESE EVIL FUCKERS!" Isaac turned right, stomped his way into the wall and just leaned his head against. A slight tear ran down his cheek. The others pitied the distraught Isaac and lowered their heads in respect and sympathy. "And the worst part is that those evil fuckers, were once innocent families, men..women and" Isaac made a gulp sound in disgust "And children..." The Irish woman walked over to Isaac and put her hand on his shoulder. "Clarke look, you survived three nightmarish outbreaks of.. what ever the fuck those things are out there, who knows the Lord might let you live through another one" "You people, one of you said you found a soldier looking for me" said Isaac manning up. The stranger he first saw stepped out. "Yeah this way down the hall, there's more of us around this building patrolling other parts so our chances are a little bit better then they look" he said with little smile. Everyone reloaded their weapons and followed the stranger down to an elevator to head to a higher floor. "So you guys have names or am I just gonna have to make up one for each of you?" "I'm Rorke" said the stranger. "Pavlo" said a bald guy wearing goggles, "Sullivan, but you can call me Sully" said the small guy with an eyepatch. "Kendall" said a teenager with a large hoody shaking and using an inhaler. Isaac, second in line behind Rorke looked at the back at the Irish girl with a tired child smile. "So you got a name?". The girl smiled and raised her back. "Clifford.. Sarah Clifford" Isaac chuckled and looked forward. "You all clearly know my name but let me introduce myself properly. "I'm Isaac Clarke, I'm fifty this year, class four engineer of the C.E.C, at least I was until I was on a repair mission to the ghost ship once known as Ishimura, can't even remember anything apart from fighting aliens-" "HAH! I told you assholes it was aliens attackin us" laughed Sully. "They really aliens?" asked Pavlo looking at Sully like he was an idiot, who wasn't as educated as others, shown by his bad grammar. "Not enough time for a story, they're called "Necromorphs" they're violent and have a lot of different looks". After entering the elevator Rorke pressed the button for the fourth floor, where the rest of his resistance were at and hopefully for Isaac, Carver with them. As the elevator reached the stop, the doors opened showing a flashing light bulb on the roof with a steal door. Pavlo walked up to the door, formed a fist and banged on it three times. "It's us Pavlo and the rest! open the fucking door!" There was no answer, the group just stood there waiting for entry. Clifford rolled up her eyes in annoyance and marched up to the steel door, shoved Pavlo aside banged on the twice. "Open the goddamn door while I'm still in one fucking piece!!" There was still no answer, but a noise could be heard from the other side now, the sound of tables being thrown against the wall, glasses falling from a cabinet to hard tiles. Isaac and the group stood back once in a reflex. (Thud!) "Nobody puts their fucking hands on me! nobody!" shouted someone from inside the locked room, Isaac stood forward recognising this voice. "Carver!!" Isaac pushed the others out of the way and decided to just cut off the hinges of the door with his cutter. When the door fell down everyone ran in finding the room a complete mess, Carver in the middle of four beaten men and his arm around a fifth member. "Carver!" Isaac jumped over the smashed tables. "Thank fucking christ, the lord just won't let you fucking die will he Clarke?" Carver threw the gang member he was holding away onto one of the others beaten down. Rorke, Pavlo and Sully got between the two while Clifford leaned back against a wall down onto her kness. "What the fuck you doin working with these bastards Isaac?! They tried to keep me hostage!!" "We thought you were part of those groups sent to wipe us out" said Rorke. "Wipe us out?" asked Isaac turning to Rorke with a confused expression. "Something to do with earthgov, they sent small battalions to kill everyone in this city to stop those things spreading. But the monsters, in the end there were so many of em in the markets, malls, schools everywhere, so the battalions just fucked off to save themselves an-" Rorke stopped mid sentence when he turned his head towards a window. Isaac walked over to see why Rorke stopped talking and what he was staring at. Across from the survivors in the opposite building was an enhanced Slasher just staring Rorke out of it. The Slasher stood up straight and let out a howl into the red sky. The remaining lights in the surrounding buildings of the block went out and the sounds of a horde of monsters were heard from the streets. Isaac shoved his head out the window and saw hundreds of Slashers, groups of the Pack in front of them and 3-4 Tripods climbing the sides of the buildings. Isaac jumped back inside and activated his helmet. "Get your waepons ready now we're getting the fuck out of here!" Carver activated his helmet. "Wait what is-" "MOVE!!" The group ran out to the elevator just when a Tripod smashed through the wall, whipping its tongue slicing one of the men who held Carver in half, splashing blood on Sully and Pavlo. "SHOOT THE FUCKING ALIEN!!" Everyone jumped into the elevator while Isaac and Carver gunned down the Tripod, but were not quick enough to stop it from impaling another unnamed man in the neck and pulling him out of the elevator "(Choking) NOOO AAAUGH PLEASE DON'T LET IT TAKE ME!" The dying man grabbed onto the two doors trying to stay put, the Tripod took its tongue out of the mans neck and repeatedly stabbed his stomach until he was too weak to hold on. In the end he let go as the other three unnamed men ran into elevator. The Tripod moved away with the impaled man to allow Slashers to attack. The elevator closed in time while splitting a slasher in two. "Aw fuck now what?!! We're dead!! We're fucking dead!!" Sully was gonna drown the group in sweat from panicking so much. Clifford shoved her still lit fag into the wall and then her arm into Sullys throat "Listen you little fucking runt don't you dare lose it on me, I'm not getting torn apart by those ugly fuckers for anybody! now grow a pair a balls and quit crying like a little street whore!!!" After Cliffords outburst was done Sully manned up and had a Ripper ready. When the elevator reached its stop everybody ran back out to where the arachnid like Necromorphs attacked Isaac earlier. Isaac saw the Pack climbing over the immobile cars screaming hard enough to pierce the ears of people. "FUCKING FIRE!!" Carver went shotgun happy on the incoming Necromorphs while the three unnamed men ran with large pipes, unfortunately the Pack were too much for them and they were quickly dismembered and their corpses poured blood everywhere "Quick into that manhole!! NOW!" shouted Isaac who grabbed Sullys pipe to pull off a manhole. When Isaac got the manhole off he shaked his cutter everywhere to shoot off the Necromorphs and melee the ones that got too close. Everyone had climbed down to the sewers but Isaac was still above trying to get to the hole while fighting off Necromorphs. "Clarke come on for fuck sake!!" Isaac was just about to climb down when a Tripod leaped over the smaller rioting Necromorphs and landed at Isaacs feet, the impact knocking over the engineer. The Tripod brought out its long scythe tongue and aimed for inbetween Isaacs eyes, gushes of blood poured from both the tongue and outside the Tripods mouth. Carver climbed up to pull Isaac in just saving his life, The Tripods tongue pierced through the road and into the sewers, cutting Pavlos shoulder. Isaac and Carver fell down into the sewers with the rest of the group. "AAGGGHH FUCCCKK!!" Pavlo smashed his shoulder into the wall from the pain of his Tripod injury. "JUST GET THE FUCK UP AND RUN DOWN THAT TUNNEL! THEY'RE STILL COMING!" shouted Isaac while shooting the enhanced Slashers were squishing each other trying to get through the manhole. The Tripods above the surface were stomping down the road causing chunks of debris to rain down in the sewer tunnels. "OH SHIT LOOK OUT!!" Isaac dived away from the group to dodge being crushed. When Isaac got up he found himself separated from Carver and the others, but he could still hear them. "ISAAC! THEY'VE MADE IT THROUGH AND WE GOTTA GO BUT WE'LL FIND YOU! EVERYBODY FUCKING FLEE!!" shouted Carver, the sounds of gunfire, howling Slashers and screeching Pack members caused Isaac to panic about the others safety. "Carver!! Carver wait!!" Isaac had to flee as while Necromorph hordes were hunting down Carvers group somewhere else in the sewers 4-5 Slashers stayed behind to get through the debris to catch Isaac. Isaac without a plan just kept walking backwards as the Slashers got closer to getting through. The first Slasher finally got through and fell onto the ground. Isaac immediately fled them and while sprinting fell down a hole into a lower tunnel, which was for now only filled with piles of skulls and dripping water. There was corruption however over almost the whole tunnel even leading down through the water at knee high length, meaning that Necromorphs were this deep into the sewers and Isaac may not be alone down here. Isaac readied his cutter and slowly walked onward, this whole ordeal of running away making sure the Slashers don't catch up to him reminded Isaac of his very first Necromorph encounter on the Ishimura, the flashing lights, the tight corridors, the fear of turning back to see if he was clear. Isaac ended up coming up to a junction of three tunnels, one forward, one left and one right. When Isaac turned his head to the left he saw blood in the water followed by a severed arm. Isaac then walked a couple feet to the left to see if there was anything nearby, he didn't see anything at first but when he looked up he saw one of those spider like Necromorphs that attacked him before he met Rorke and the rest. The creature was chewing on a human torso causing blood to pour into the river when it noticed Isaac was looking at it, it ran away taking its food with it through a hole. Isaac decided to take his chances in another part of the city hopefully to find refuge or other survivors and maybe just maybe Carver and the group. Isaac turned away from the left direction to travel through the right, the further he travelled the more corpes and bloodied skulls showed up. Isaac eventually found a large cylinder shaped room leading down god knows how far, he didn't like what he was seeing, there was very deep water leading right up to the entrance he was standing, the water was a dark greenish colour, like a lake. The worst part was that the water was absolutely calm leaving Isaac to wonder if there was a Necromorph under the water waiting for victims. Isaac changed his mind and turned back but there must have been a Tripod moving above the surface, as frightening whale like sounds echoed and large chunks of debris fell infront of Isaac, trapping him and making swimming his only way further to an exit. Modern R.I.G suits were insured to work underwater just as well in space. Isaac slowly climbed down a ladder leading into the water, he was already in waist length and tried to touch the ground with his feet, but it was so deep he was gonna have to move underwater(he was hoping he wouldn't have to). Isaac let go of the ladder and driftly fell downwards into the water completely, the sound of his heavy breathing enhanced greatly. When he turned towards the direction he was heading he found a half eaten body infront of him. Isaac panicked a little but due to all the horrors he's seen since Aegis 7 death wasn't a major shock. Isaac regained his composure and took large steps through the water. The claustrophobic feeling mixed with the Marker sickness made Isaac visualize the old rusty corridors of the Ishimura, particularly the blood stained walls of the medical deck with the misty atmosphere. When the vision faded away Isaac suddenly noticed the tip of what looked like a really black tail moving along the thick dirty water, he aimed his cutter but had to hold it with one hand, Isaac needed the other to help move through the water. He didn't see anything in front of him and the water was see through now, then he felt something slithering between his legs, he looked and saw a black snake like creature moving by, Isaac immediately panicked and swam up to the surface thrashing his arms and legs nonstop. When his head was over the water level the serpent Necromorph finally revealed itself and came out of the water to strike Isaac pulling him under. While part of its body was wrapped around his waist the serpent opened its large anaconda like jaws and tried to bite the head off Isaac, who was trying to hold the jaw back desperately. Both Isaac and the Necromorph thrashed everywhere in the water, into the walls and into the ground. Isaac finally had the chance to club the monster with his cutter, disorienting it and causing it to circle around Isaac to attack him again. Isaac in a reflex went trigger happy on the serpent, spilling a lot of yellowish liquid similiar to the contagion produced by Infectors. The serpent let out a scream which was distorted from the water and slithered away from Isaac. The engineer took this brief chance to swim away, when Isaac poked his head out the water he found a ladder leading to one of the higher tunnels and climbed straight up it. The ladder was long but Isaac was almost done climbing, he almost fell from one of the steps breaking apart causing rocks to fall down into the water. Isaac looked down into the water. Then slowly the serpent slithered out of the water and up the ladder to catch Isaac, it had no eyes and showed its pink stained teeth from whatever it killed last. Isaac climbed faster to the end but the it was getting intense from the serpent gaining on him. Isaac reached the top but the necromorph grabbed onto his foot and tried to pull him back down to hell with him, he violently kept kicking the creature in the face, stunning it and allowing Isaac to climb out from the ladder and shoot the demon to death. Isaac lay on his back to have a moments rest, when he turned his to the ladder the serpent slowly slithered out while vomiting the yellow contagion mixed with blood. Isaac got straight up and crawled back using one arm and sounded like he was struggling breathing. The serpent looked like it was gonna strike at Clarke but dropped dead at his feet letting out a long tongue. Isaac kicked the head away and after crawling back a little he got up and walked through a tunnel. after walking a while he reached a cliff looking over a huge sewer canyon showing dozens of corpse that looked like EarthGov soldiers. Then on the left side in a tunnel entrance were the echoing roars of Necromorphs. Isaac quickly ducked down and watched over the pit. Hordes of Exploders lighted up the area with the glowing postules and repeated their signature speech noises, a couple of Infectors leaped out of the darkness, one normal and one enhanced. They both went for the dead soldiers and in a minute the area was now filled with Slashers and Exploders. Isaac chose to just run and shoot his way across to the right tunnel. Isaac was quickly spotted by the monsters and they ran for him into a frenzy, limbs followed the Necromorphs being cut apart and crippled, large explosions were made from Isaac shooting the yellow postules of a couple Exploders, the explosions caused Isaac to nearly fall down, he saw a ladder which would lead up back to the surface. Suddenly a Drag Tentacle charged out of the concrete wall and slammed Isaac onto the ground. Isaac screamed in panic as enhanced Slashers were closing in on him. Isaac only had one shot of stasis since his landing on earth and was saving it for a moment like this, he aimed his hand near the center of the pack and fired his last stasis shot, freezing all but on which sprinted through the frozen Necromorphs. Isaac cut off its legs and caused it to dive and pierce Isaacs shoulder, making him grind his teeth while roaring in pain. Isaac hit the crippled Slasher away and started shooting the weak spot of the Drag Tentacle, which ended up feeling pain and started swinging everywhere causing the walls to collapse. Isaac dealt through the pain and got n his feet. The stasis effect was wearing of the enhanced Slashers and they were moving faster. The Drag Tentacle destroyed the ladder in exchange for a large hole leading up to the city streets. Isaac ran up to and fired at the still living Drag Tentacle, causing it to crash around again and make a cave in. Isaac made it up to the streets holding his shoulder, two Slashers got out with him just before the cave in. Isaac dismembered them quickly. The area was clear but the sun was going down, leading to nightfall. Isaac took a second to catch his breath, then out of no where 2 cars came out of the sky, Isaac jumped out of the way, then there was a loud whale like howl. Isaac recognised this sound and knew he was in for hell. Then crushing a car by stomping over it, was a Brute. Isaac was on his back staring right into the Brutes eyes, glowing from the incoming darkness. The Brute spat saliva at Isaac and started walking towards Isaac like an angry Gorilla, Isaac panicked and rapidly crawled away but the Brute grabbed him by his legs and threw him down the road smashing into a car, Isaac was lying half dead in the car and with blurry vision through his visor saw the Brute charging for him. Isaac quickly closed all doors and fired his plasma cutter at the Brutes weak spots. Before Isaac was able to cut off the massive Necromorphs arms it crashed into the car and stuck its deformed head into the window to try and bite off a piece of Isaac. "FUCK! GET THE FUCK OUT!!" Isaac kept bashing his boot into the Brutes face but it was hard it thrashing everywhere, nearly toppling the car over. Isaac climbed out the other side and just ran while the Brute was thrashing around stuck in the car. Isaac kept running until he reached a barricade. When he climbed over to the other side he was in the wealthy sector towered by unbelievably high buildings and long streets. Nightfall had fully arrived. Chapter 3: Pitch Black Darkness. Darkness everywhere in this city block. The only bit of light anywhere was the flashlight from Isaacs cutter and the blue aura beaming through the visor of his helmet. Everywhere Isaac looked his visor revealed Corruption all over the place, coming out of building windows, through car windows, out o f manholes and over lamposts. Blood was pouring into drains like a river of death from corpses mutilated and half skinned by the work of the Markers rabid pets. Isaac heard the screams and cries of a woman and then a distorted siren like noise echoed above. Isaac couldn't spot anything with such little light but heard a flapping sound coming back and forth, like a huge bird. Then it was raining blood right infront of Isaac and some even got onto his helmet. The flapping noise continued and sounded like it was getting closer from ahead, like when a bee buzzes closer to ones ear and feels like it's trying to climb in. Then into the light came a large Flyer with glowing eyes charging into Clarke. Isaac kept yelling trying to keep the Flyer from biting his eyes out. Isaac kicked the creature over him and it fell flat on its back, squabbling around like a fish out of water. Once it got up the Flyer retreated to the black skies. Isaac shined his cutter everywhere until he found the Flyer on a lampost choking up blood at him, which had one or two teeth in it. The transformation process for this Necromorph must have been horrible to witness, the arms squashed up to make wings, the hands had thick flesh around the fingers attaching it to the face cheeks, the head still had hair but the front of the skull was clearly visible and the legs had been formed together into a tail like a Leaper. Isaac shot at it but was attacked from behind by a second Flyer biting into his suit. Isaac grunted, and threw it onto the ground and curbstomped it to death while the other Flyer grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to bite through his suit into his neck. Isaac with great effort pulled the wings off his shoulders and headbutted the creature off him. Isaac used his cutter to take off the Flyers head. Just when it seemed safe, a pack of pregnants came wobbling out of a diner, one with its legs gone and its abdomen already opened up was crawling over the human corpses lying infront of itCategory:Candidates for Deletion Category:Fan Characters